


Falling Stars

by Hamatopurity



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Human Experimentation, PTSD RECOVERY, Post-Florpus, Will Add More Later, Zim fuckin suffers, like a few weeks after the movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamatopurity/pseuds/Hamatopurity
Summary: After nearly destroying both the Earth and himself, it was only a matter of time before he was found by competent human authorities, now, with a reluctant companion, can Zim make it out alive?





	Falling Stars

Everything had been a blur, one minute he was conducting another BRILLIANT plan against Dib, the next, he was jumped by multiple cloaked figures and now, here he was, cuffs around his wrists and ankles, a metal muzzle secured tightly on his jaw as he was dragged through a metallic hall that was so bright it made his eyes hurt.

The young Irken had been kicking and yelling since he’s been captured, even if it is useless, there was kind of device on his PAK, his PAK legs and weapons seemed to be jammed as a result.

Zim then tried to kick one of his captors, only to then be roughly grabbed by his exposed antennae, making him cry out in pain as a result.

An Irkens antennae are a highly sensitive outer organ, as such, it’s extremely painful when touching it, it’s used to see in the dark when their eyes fail and to help keep them balanced.

The small teen bit his tongue, but couldn’t stop the pathetic whimper from escaping him.

With great force, Zim was then thrown into a cell of sorts, there were no windows or bars like he’d imagined, it was all concrete from wall to floor to ceiling, it was more dimly lit than the cold, metallic, bright Hall he was just dragged from.

Wordlessly, one of the scientists pulled out a button and pressed it, Zim’s wrists, ankles, and jaw were freed, but the odd device on his PAK remained.

“FILTHY HUMANS! YOU WILL  _ PAY- _ ” before Zim could enact his intended revenge, the large metal door slammed right in his face.

“Man, you look rough,  _ niño. _ ”

Zim whipped around to see he wasn’t the only one here, laying on the floor against the wall was a relatively tall human woman, she had some kind of white jumpsuit that ripped at the legs, revealing metallic legs, there were no sleeves, red lining at the shoulders and neck; she was noticeably muscular, deep brown skin with freckles decorating her face and shoulders, piercing, light blue eyes, and had a buzz cut of purple hair.

The teen immediately got on the offensive and pointed an accusing finger at the woman “ZIM IS NO NEE-NO! WHO ARE YOU, HUMAN?!!”

The woman gave a light chuckle “Blunt and to the point, I see. Name’s Alice, and you said your name is Zim, right? Been awhile since these  _ Cabróns  _ threw someone in here with me, you must be real new if they haven’t stuck you in one of the ‘uniforms’”

Alice gestured to her jumpsuit, particularly the number on the chest Zim only now noticed ‘#7562’ making him glare.

“Those huuUUUMANS aren’t getting ME into some ugly Earth suit! Zim will escape, NOTHING WILL STOP ZIIIIIIM!!!” The Irken yelled in defiance.

The tall woman gave a small chuckle “You got spirit, I’ll give ya that, but see that device on your back? They use those to deactivate any devices you could use against them, trust me, they used the same thing on my robot legs.”

To prove her point, Alice lifted one of the torn jumpsuit legs to show a similar device attached stubbornly to her robotic appendage.

Zim looked to his own device on his PAK and growled in annoyance before shaking his head “Well, no matter! Zim will triumph! No feeble filthy Earth scientists can keep me here! I AM ZIM!”

Alice chuckled “I like your spunk, tell me Zim, what’s your story? How’d ya end up here? Myself I was paranormal hunting and apparently I got too close to em, jumped me and knocked me out, the next thing I know I’m here and wearing this dumb jumpsuit.”

Paranormal hunting huh? Reminds him of the Dib-Stink…

“Pah! Zim does not need to tell you aaaAAAAANNYYYYthiiiIING! I will be out of here before these filthy human scientists can do anything to ZIM!” The young Irken cackled.

The blue eyed woman gave Zim a sad look as she thought  _ “poor kid, doesn’t even know what’s coming yet…” _

Just then, the devices on both Zim’s PAK and Alice’s prosthetics beeped and the light turned red, suddenly Zim’s legs buckled and he fell into a heap on the floor, meanwhile Alice’s legs went limp on her spot on the cold, concrete floor.

“Oh great, their feelin’  _ bored. _ ”

“What are you talking about?!! ANSWER ZIM!”

The large metal door suddenly swung open, one of the scientists stepped forward, cloaked in darkness, he looked between the Irken and human before grabbing the small teen by the collar.

“UNHAND ME FILTHY HYUUUMAN!!!”

Zim’s screams of protest went unheard as he was dragged out through the all too bright hall, he closed his bug eyes tightly to avoid the burning light, the next thing he knew, he was thrown onto a cold, metal operating table and his wrists and ankles were secured and Zim felt himself  _ panic. _

_ _ “G-get away from me! R-release Z-Z-Zim!” The teen can’t stop the shakiness in his voice, he can’t move, oh god,he was gonna die he…

One of the scientists pulled out a set of scissors and cut through Zim’s tunic before throwing it aside.

Zim tried to struggle, but whatever they did to his PAK, his bodily functions were refusing to work, and as another scientist took a scalpel and cut downward, the teen screamed bloody murder as tears rolled down his cheeks painfully.

Everything was blurring together, he couldn’t stop screaming, his whole body was both on fire and ice cold. 

He doesn’t know at what point he passed out but when he woke up, he was back in the cell, his invader uniform now gone and replaced with a similar jumpsuit to what Alice wore, only the legs of the jumpsuit weren’t ripped, and the number on his chest red ‘#9977’

“Niño-“

Zim jumped back before his cell mate could come too close “STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!”

The Irken sounded more afraid than he intended as he scrambled to the far corner of the cell, he felt something missing and looked to his left and held in a gasp.

His left arm was gone.

He was without his robotic prosthetic while those fiends TAMPERED with his biology, Zim was...scared...god he was fucking  _ terrified. _

Alice held her hands up to show she wasn’t going to hurt him, “Hey, it’s alright, I’m not gonna hurt ya, I’m not like those bastards.

Zim looked at her unbelieving, before speaking “How can I know that?! how can Zim  _ trust  _ you?!”

Alice sighed “I dunno, you’ll just have to trust me I guess.”

Trust...but how can he trust anyone in this place? Guess he and Alice will need to wait and see.


End file.
